Love That Saves
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Here is a story about Fleur's family rescuing Harry as James father set up a marriage contract with Fleur. Harry feels the love coming from the Delacours. How will this effect the misfortune of Tri Wizard? Where he and Fleur will represent their school.


Love that Saves

Chapter 1 Found

Knowing that I wasn't being beaten up anymore I opened my sore eyes to see a beautiful blonde angel looking down at me. "Your safe now no one will hurt you" she said softly as she called to get her mother who was carrying in a tray of potions. "Here drink this it'll help your bones re-grow" the mother told me as I drank the potion. "Where I'm I?" I asked them as I finished drinking the potions.

"Well you're in our hotel room, we brought you here because of your father James rearranged your marriage with our oldest daughter Fleur and we were to pick you up when you were of age but we have been watching the constant torture of you so we acted early and took you away" the mother told me. "I remember passing out after getting pummeled by my cousin and his father but nothing else" I replied back as I looked at her daughter who I locked eyes on.

"Thank you for saving me" I told both of them. "I wish we got there earlier, you've been badly mistreated and malnourished" the mother said as she sat down. "The potions you drank should bring you back to strength and your weight should be normal and height should be normal by morning but you'll have a rough night since your body will be re-growing itself" Pauline told me as I nodded bracing myself to the night's sleep.

As the mother left I looked at the girl who seemed to be around seventeen or so as I was just turning fifteen. "I'm sorry that you had to see me like that all weak and couldn't protect myself since I'm supposed to protect you since you'll be my wife soon" I say softly looking down at my hands. "Harry don't ever say that, I know that your strong if you could've used magic you would've been able to protect yourself and those bastards deserved to be punished not you" Fleur said hugging me.

"Could you stay with me tonight?" I asked her softly blushing as I started to feel the potions working as I flinched. "Sure Harry I would love to keep you company" Fleur said as she hugged me.

As the night went on I felt my body twist and stretched I felt Fleur hugged me in my sleep. Falling back to sleep I had dreams of the past and the future of myself with Fleur and our family then her being killed by Voldemort that's when I woke up sweating. "Harry what happened?" Fleur asked me as she gave me a glass of water she conjured.

"Oh just a nightmare I get them all the time I've gotten used to them" I reply sipping on the water as I checked the clock it was six am. "What are they about?" Fleur asks as she got out of bed to stretch. "Well there kind of like a link of me and Voldemort the dark wizard that killed my family that's the reason I have a scare" I said pointing removing some hair to show the scar.

"Oh Harry I didn't know that I'm sorry" Fleur said as she hugged me. "You two we need to get ready to go and meet your father Fleur so get ready and Harry I laid some robes for you in the bathroom" Fleur's mother said as she popped into the room. "Okay mother, I'll see you in a bit Harry" Fleur said as she hugged me before exiting the room.

As we entered the waiting area of Gringotts I saw a man waiting for us I saw Fleur's mother hug a tall dark haired man who had blue eyes. "Ah Harry I see that you are well" he says as he comes towards me as I feel Fleur's hand on my shoulder. "Harry meet my father Jacque Delacour" Fleur said as her father shook my hand. "Ragnok is ready to meet with you Harry" Jacque told me as we walked into the head Goblins office. "Mr. Potter nice to meet you again" Ragnok said as we shook hands.

"Harry as your now sixteen you are free from Dumbledore's grasp and control" Ragnok said as I was shocked to hear how Dumbledore made my life a living hell at the Dursley's instead of letting me go to the Delacours. "So I am free now to move to France with Fleur and her family" I ask just repeating what Ragnok is saying. "Yes, Mr. Potter you can" Ragnok nodded at me.

"If you may I just need to speak to Mr. Potter alone for a moment regarding some of his parents will" Ragnok said as the Delacours were escorted out as they smiled at me. "We'll be waiting in the lounge, Harry" Fleur smiled at me.

"Mr. Potter your father left you the ancient Potter engagement ring and your mothers wedding ring" Ragnok said as he gave me two black and red small boxes. "Thank you Ragnok" I said as I put them in my pocket. "Well I already gave your family's vault key to Mr. Delacour and he will give them to you when the right time comes" Ragnok said as we exited his office.

"Well it's time for our portkey to France, Harry" Jacque told me as they gathered up their stuff back at the hotel room. "Okay" I reply shrinking my luggage. "Here is your portkey Harry" Jacque said as he gave me mine then one to Fleur and her younger sister Gabrielle. "Okay everyone one two three" I heard Jacque say before disappearing.

Stumbling over my luggage I was caught before falling over by Jacque. "Steady now Harry" Jacque said laughing as I caught myself. "Ok, Fleur honey how about you show Harry your guy's room" Jacque said as he gave me my luggage.

As I followed Fleur I could tell that she was very happy being around me. "This is our room we'll be sharing we both have beds" Fleur said as we entered a humongous room that two large windows and queen size beds on either side. "Wow, I would've never imagined anything like this living at the Dursley's" I say aloud. "Oh Harry you are going to live a lot better than you were living there, I'll make sure of it" Fleur said as she hugged me. I only knew her for a short time now all I know that I'm starting to fall in love with her, I told myself as I watch her move around in the room.


End file.
